Write A Caption/Archive/114
The Greatest Maverick Ever Meets With The Father Of The Greatest President Ever= * Father Bush quickly steers McCain away from the water's edge in the hopes of preventing the Senator from diving in and performing another unsolicited recreation of his "Vietnam years".--[[User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer|WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer]] 02:02, 23 July 2008 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Flies Over Baghdad With General Petraeus= *[[Obama bin Laden]] tricks [[General Petraeus]] into gathering intelligence for the next [[Al-Qaida]] attack.--[[User:Pro-Lick|Pro-Lick]] 20:15, 22 July 2008 (UTC) =Mexican Drug Smugglers Now Using Homemade Submarines= *Discovered off the coast of the [[Iraq]]-[[Pakistan]] border, [[Mexicans]] attempting to trade [[drugs]] for [[WMD]]s.--[[User:Pro-Lick|Pro-Lick]] 20:09, 22 July 2008 (UTC) =California Oil Field= *Californians immediately started digging for [[black gold]] the moment the [[Greatest President]] removed the executive ban on offshore oil drilling. The lack of water proves [[global warming]] alarmists wrong again.--[[User:Pro-Lick|Pro-Lick]] 20:07, 22 July 2008 (UTC) =Tropical Storm Dolly Becomes A Hurricane= I swear that it's a tropical storm OH SHI-. =Barack Hussein Obama Holds A Press Conference In Jordan= Barack Obama runs for president in another country. Celebrations are held in D.C as the democrats win again! =Man Protests Obama Appearance In Berlin= * Hitler III just doesn't have the people skills his granddaddy had. --[[User:Grazon|Grazon]] 21:42, 25 July 2008 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Visits Jerusalem= * First he Muslim, then he's Christian, now he's Jewish? --[[User:Randroid|Randroid]] 09:12, 25 July 2008 (UTC) =John Sidney McCain Visits Grocery Store In Bethlehem, Pennsylvania= I found ur problem, its pedobears alright =Firefighter Rescues Bear Cub From California Wildfire= * Police now have the arsonist in custody. It came as no shock to real Americans that the perpatrator was a godless killing machine i.e. a [[bear]]. --[[User:Grazon|Grazon]] 20:40, 28 July 2008 (UTC) =Biologist Catches Giant Stingray= * This one's for you Croc Hunter. --[[User:Randroid|Randroid]] 09:13, 25 July 2008 (UTC) * Mah ELEPHANT is MELTIN! --[[User:GeorgeM|GeorgeM]] 20:14, 27 July 2008 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Speaks In Berlin, Germany= * Death Star Attacks Berlin Victory Column --[[User:GeorgeM|GeorgeM]] 20:24, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Ich bin ein Weiner! =The Greatest Maverick Ever Greets Friends At The German Village Establishment In Columbus, Ohio= *Introducing McCain's crack team of midget female Secret Service agents. --[[User:GeorgeM|GeorgeM]] 20:24, 27 July 2008 (UTC) =Over 9,000 Barrels Of Oil Spilled Closing Portion Of The Mississippi River= *Didn't think The Mississipi could get any dirtier --[[User:Lord Jules|Lord Jules]] 4:23 30 July 2008 (UTC) *"You got oil in my Mississippi!" "You got Mississippi in my oil!" Two great tastes that taste great together. --[[User:Dirpants|Dirpants]] 07:55, 29 July 2008 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever Delivers Speech About Aid= *Abtinence is the only proven way of preventing Aid. --[[User:GeorgeM|GeorgeM]] 20:24, 27 July 2008 (UTC) *See, aids are only bad when there's more than one of 'em. If there's just one aid, that's a good thing. --[[User:Dirpants|Dirpants]] 07:43, 29 July 2008 (UTC) *I don't see a president in that pic. =Cyclists Compete In 2008 Tour De France= =Attendees Enter 2008 Comic Con= Attending an Obama rally out of costume, Bush and Cheney hoped they would not be recognized...especially Cheney. =Lance Armstrong Gets To Meet The Greatest Maverick Ever= *"Look! Isn't that Matthew McConaughey?" --[[User:GeorgeM|GeorgeM]] 20:24, 27 July 2008 (UTC) *"How dare you accuse me of trying to steal Lance's one remaining testis!" --[[User:Dirpants|Dirpants]] 07:36, 29 July 2008 (UTC) While McCain was astutely answering yet another serious question about Chzechslovakia, Lance felt a little bile come up in his throat that he wasn't sure he could keep down this time. *"The old fart crapped his pants again." =The Dalai Lama Gets To Meet Lindsay Graham And The Greatest Maverick Ever= *"Here we go 'round the mulberry *cough* *hack* Bush..." --[[User:GeorgeM|GeorgeM]] 20:24, 27 July 2008 (UTC) *"... *wheeze* ..." --[[User:GeorgeM|GeorgeM]] 20:24, 27 July 2008 (UTC) =Barack Hussein Obama Meets With French President Nicolas Hussein Sarkozy= *"No, you're not allowed to do the fist bump. Just shake my hand before you embarrass yourself even more." --[[User:Dirpants|Dirpants]] 07:41, 29 July 2008 (UTC) *Good one! -- --[[User:OHeL|OHeL]] 00:48, 30 July 2008 (UTC) *"Obama trumps Sarkozy in a game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors", the final victory of his recent world tour." =Ford Model T Celebrates 100th Anniversary= *C. Everett Koop is celebrating! --[[User:GeorgeM|GeorgeM]] 20:24, 27 July 2008 (UTC) We bought this one for John McCain when he turned 16. =Barack Hussein Obama Meets With Britain's Prime Minister Gordon Hussein Brown